


Ich will für dich da sein

by Feuchen



Series: Nekoma Katzenhotel [hq / knb - Serie] [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya ist Besitzer eines Nachtclubs und lässt sich von einem Katzenwesen faszinieren, was in seinem Club ist, so dass er ihn näher kennenlernen will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist irgendwie so etwas wie eine "Fortsetzung" zu _Das Katzenhotel_ (Haikyuu!!) allerdings baut es nur gering darauf auf und hat allerhöchstens am Rande mit HQ!! zu tun ;)

Normalerweise überblickte Kuroko Tetsuya die Gäste des Clubs, den er von seinem Vater vor einem guten Jahr geerbt hatte, nur ruhig. Es stand ihm sowieso nicht zu, sich dazu zu äußern, was andere taten, solange sie sich innerhalb des Nachtclubs benahmen.

Er war zwar gerade erst zwanzig geworden, aber dennoch hatte er schon genug Erfahrung mitbekommen und den Rest erhielt er von dem treusten Freund seines Vaters. Nicht, dass er es unbedingt brauchte, aber es tat gut, jemanden mit Erfahrung noch hinter sich zu wissen.

An diesem Samstagabend, als er seinen Blick durch den Club schweifen ließ, blieb er allerdings an einem Jungen mit auffallenden, roten, etwas zerzausteren Haaren hängen, während er zwei ebenfalls rote, spitze Katzenohren besaß. Aus der Entfernung, aus der Kuroko die Gäste beobachtete, konnte er ihn nicht genauer ansehen, auch, weil dieser seinen Kopf etwas gesenkt hielt, dennoch erkannte er ein Halsband, was er umhatte, während er neben einem muskulösen, jungen Mann mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren saß. In dem nur leicht gedämmten Licht des Clubs konnte er nicht genau sagen, welche Farbe die Haare des anderen hatten.

Dennoch richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf den Katzenjungen an dessen Seite. Er hatte etwas Ungewöhnliches an sich, was vermutlich auch einer der Gründe war, wieso er bei diesem Kerl war. Oder gab es noch einen anderen?

Kuroko wusste, dass es nichts Besonderes war, wenn jemand ein besonderes Wesen bei sich hielt. Nicht jeder behandelte diese Wesen wirklich schlecht. Es gab zwar hier und da diese Art von Menschen, aber Kuroko wusste, dass er nicht vorschnell handeln durfte. Schon gar nicht innerhalb des Clubs. Das würde im schlimmsten Fall nur alles zerstören, was sein Vater aufgebaut und ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von diesem Katzenjungen nehmen. Er würde zu gerne einmal in die Augen des anderen sehen. Er wollte ihn irgendwie genauer kennenlernen.

Kurz seufzte er, bevor er schließlich durchatmete und sich auf ihn und dessen Besitzer zubewegte. Es war nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn er sich mit den Gästen hier unterhielt, auch, wenn er normalerweise mehr aus dem Hintergrund agierte. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der gerne im Vordergrund war oder den Kontakt zu anderen suchte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht auch durchgreifen konnte, wenn es sein musste und er wusste, dass sich niemand, der ihn oder diesen Club kannte, mit ihm anlegte, aber er vermied es dennoch meistens.

Kurz vor dem jungen Mann stoppte er und legte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er ihn ansah. „Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er mir ins Auge fiel.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und zeigte ansonsten keinerlei Emotion, während er den Mann musterte. Er hatte eine deutliche Bräune und seine Haare waren dunkelblau, genauso wie seine Augen, die nun direkt auf Kuroko lagen.

„Du bist Kuroko Tetsuya-san, nicht?“, fing er an und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er seinen Arm um den Katzenjungen schlang und ihn ein wenig zu sich zog, „... na kein Wunder, du bist nicht der Erste, der ihn bewundert.“

Kuroko nickte auf den ersten Satz hin, während er danach bemerkte, wie der junge Mann ein wenig grinste, bevor er wieder zu dem Katzenjungen sah, dessen Augen nun auch seine trafen. Sie leuchteten in einem klaren rot, auch, wenn er ein wenig emotionslos wirkte, während er sich nicht dagegen wehrte, von dem anderen festgehalten zu werden. „Woher hast du ihn?“

„Hah?“, machte der andere und hob eine Augenbraue, „sorry, Kuroko, aber warum geht dich das etwas an?“

„Ihr seid beide Gäste in meinem Club und ich will, dass sich meine Gäste wohlfühlen“, erwiderte Kuroko nur ruhig, während er kurz nickte, seine Augen lagen weiterhin mehr auf dem Katzenjungen.

Ein wenig zuckte der andere mit den Schultern und lehnte sich nach hinten: „Hab ich dir je was getan, was du nicht mochtest, Seijuro?“

„Nein, Aomine-san“, schüttelte dieser den Kopf und sah von seinem Besitzer wieder zu Kuroko auf, sah ihm in die hellblauen Augen.

„Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Sorge, Kuroko“, erwiderte Aomine und grinste dann, „aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst – ich helfe damit seiner Familie.“

Kuroko blickte die beiden an und nickte dann ein wenig mehr, dachte darüber nach: „Aomine ... Daiki?“

„Jup“, nickte Aomine und zog seinen Katzenjungen wieder zu sich, „und es wäre nicht gut für mein Image, wenn herauskommt, dass ich jemanden gegen seinen Willen festhalte, Kuroko.“

„Ja, entschuldige“, sagte Kuroko und verbeugte sich ein wenig mehr, bevor er wieder die Augen des Katzenjungen traf. Selbst wenn er nun wusste, dass es so irgendwie gerecht zuging, so konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihn dieser Blick aus diesen roten Augen eindeutig gefangen hielt. „Darf ich dennoch fragen, wie er heißt?“

Aomine hob eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte den Katzenjungen, strich ihm ein wenig über die Haare und kraulte ihn an einem der Ohren: „Akashi Seijuro. Es würde mich wundern, wenn du seine Familie nicht auch kennst.“

Kuroko schluckte hart, als er den Namen des anderen hörte, bevor er allerdings nur nickte und sich umdrehte, um wieder durch den Club zu gehen. Natürlich kannte er den Namen ‚Akashi‘. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, dass diese Familie einen Katzenjungen als Kind hatte oder irgendwie diese Art von Genen hatte. Oder wieso Aomine ihnen half.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verspürte Kuroko den Drang, dieser Sache nachzugehen. Außerdem wollte er den anderen auch wiedersehen. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er praktisch Aomine ‚gehörte‘, dieser Blick aus diesen klaren, mehr oder minder emotionslosen, roten Augen ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

–*–

Einen längeren Moment sah Akashi dem Besitzer des Clubs nach, bevor er sich gegen Aomines Schulter lehnte und einfach nur dessen Kraulen genoss. „Das war ... Kuroko-san?“

„Hm, er wirkt nicht wie jemand, der das alles hier gut führen kann, nicht?“, murmelte Aomine ruhig daraufhin und seufzte etwas, während er halb zu dem anderen sah, „ich habe selten erlebt, dass er jemanden hier angesprochen hat. Ich glaube, er hat sich etwas in dich verguckt, Seijuro ...“

Einen Moment blieb Akashi still, während er einfach nur vor sich sah, bevor er sich zur Seite beugte und Aomine entgegensah: „Du weißt, dass ich dir treu bin, Aomine-san.“

Aomine blickte einfach nur still in diese roten Augen des anderen, bevor er etwas aufseufzte und sich kurz vorbeugte, um Akashi zu küssen. Nur langsam sprach er schließlich wieder: „Wir wissen beide, dass das nur ein Pakt ist, um deine Familie zu schützen.“ Langsam strich er seinem Kater über die Ohren, während er ihn auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du weißt ja nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich deine Eltern sind, immerhin ...“, ein wenig schüttelte Aomine den Kopf und unterbrach sich selbst, während er die roten Augen des anderen anblickte, „egal. Du hast Kuroko doch auch gemustert, nicht?“

Kurz sah Akashi überrascht zurück, bevor er sich einfach nur vorschob und gegen Aomines Brust lehnte. „Ich brauche niemanden, solange ich dich habe. Egal, was das für ein Pakt ist ...“

Ein wenig zuckte Aomine zusammen, als er den anderen hörte, bevor er ihm einfach nur über den Rücken streichelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen Anflug eines Rotschimmers auf Akashis Wangen gesehen hatte oder es sich eingebildet hatte, bevor sich dieser gegen ihn gedrückt hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass es nicht nur Kuroko gewesen war, der seinen Kater so gemustert hatte. „Ich werde der Letzte sein, der dich davon abhält, mit jemand anderem glücklich zu sein, Seijuro.“ Auch, wenn er den Satz eher leise gemurmelt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass Akashi ihn verstand. Dass er es auch so verstand, wie er es hatte ausdrücken wollen. Er würde ihm nicht im Weg stehen, wenn er ebenfalls etwas für Kuroko empfinden würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Selbst wenn Kuroko die nächsten Tage versuchte, nicht an ihn zu denken, er konnte nicht anders, als regelmäßig, wenn er Aomine und Akashi in dem Club erspähte, den Katzenjungen zu mustern.

Selbst, wenn er wusste, dass Aomine nicht unter die Kategorie fiel, die sich jemanden als ‚Haustier‘ hielt, so wie es andere taten. Es war auch für Kuroko selbst in diesen, wenigen Tagen ersichtlich, dass es kein Zwang war, weswegen dieser Katzenjunge bei ihm war.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was ihn dazu brachte, dass er nach einer guten Woche, eher so acht bis neun Tagen, dazu veranlasste, dass er diese beiden besser kennenlernen wollte. Oder wollte er Akashi besser kennenlernen, weil er von ihm fasziniert war?

„Kuroko-san“, drang eine ruhige Stimme an seine Ohren, worauf er etwas blinzelte und zur Seite sah.

„Hm? Was gibt es?“, fragte Kuroko und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen, der ihn aus unsicheren Augen ansah, während er ein wenig mit seinen Händen spielte.

„Uh, kann ich ... in zwei Tagen kurzfristig frei kriegen?“, murmelte er und senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf, „meine Mutter hat mich kurzfristig nach Hause gerufen, weil irgendwas ist, aber ... wenn das nicht –“

Kuroko seufzte und nickte schließlich: „Du brauchst nicht weiter zu sprechen. Wenn es um deine Familie geht. Nimm dir ruhig die ein oder zwei Tage frei, Tsutomu-kun.“

„Danke Kuroko-san!“, sagte er ernst und verbeugte sich noch einmal, bevor er sich in die andere Richtung davon bewegte.

Kuroko sah ihm ein wenig nach und lächelte kurz. Er wusste, dass der andere zu pflichtbewusst war, um überhaupt mal längere Zeit zu fehlen. Erst recht, wenn es darum ging, sich kurzfristig zu entschuldigen.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Akashi, musterte ihn weiterhin.

Schließlich nickte er vor sich hin und bewegte sich auf die beiden in einer Sitzecke entfernt zu, wo sie einigermaßen ungestört sein konnten und gleichzeitig das Programm des Clubs mitbekamen. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch störe.“

„Warum solltest du uns stören, Kuroko?“, fing Aomine an, während er seine Arme hinten auf der Lehne des kleinen Sofas abgelegt hatte. Akashi hatte seinen Kopf gegen ihn gelehnt.

„Ich dachte nur ...“, fing Kuroko an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ließ sich auf einem der gemütlicheren Stühle ihnen gegenüber nieder, „ich würde euch gerne besser kennenlernen. Immerhin –“

„Du willst Seijuro besser kennenlernen, habe ich recht?“, unterbrach Aomine den anderen und hob eine Augenbraue, legte seinen Arm um den Katzenjungen neben sich, „mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du uns beobachtet hast.“

„Eigentlich ... ja“, seufzte Kuroko nach einer kurzen Pause. Er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er es leugnete. „Du meintest, es wäre Teil eines Paktes, dass er bei dir ist.“

„Aomine-san?“, murmelte Akashi und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, musterte den anderen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Aomine daraufhin nur und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er Kuroko wieder ansah, „tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nichts dazu sagen.“

Kuroko nickte etwas, da er es sich hatte denken können, auch, wenn er es erhofft hatte, dass er was hätte erfahren können. „Was ist mit seiner Familie? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das hier zulassen würden.“

„Tun sie das?“, murmelte Aomine und sah mit einem Seitenblick zu seinem Kater, bevor er seufzte, „sag mal, Kuroko, kennst du sämtliche Schichten dieser Welt?“

Überrascht über den Tonfall des anderen hob Kuroko seinen Blick und sah ernst zu Aomine, bevor er wieder zu dem Katzenjungen sah und ihn musterte. War irgendwas zwischen ihnen, was er nicht wusste und was zu dem hier und diesem Pakt geführt hatte? „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich würde hier einiges mitkriegen.“

Für einen Moment sah Aomine zu Akashi, blickte diesem in die Augen, bevor er sich wieder zu Kuroko drehte: „Was siehst du in Seijuro?“

Kuroko blinzelte etwas und starrte Aomine wieder an, während er über diese Frage nachdachte. Eigentlich wollte er doch nur mehr über ihn wissen, weil er von dessen Erscheinung fasziniert war und weil er sich fragte, wieso jemand wie Aomine Daiki sich um ihn kümmerte und sogar irgendeine Art von Pakt mit ihm geschlossen hatte. „Ich ...“

„Siehst du das, was jeder in ihm sieht? Einen niedlichen Katzenjungen, der etwas Besonderes zu sein scheint?“, fing Aomine an und sah nun langsam ernster zu Kuroko, während er Akashi einfach nur mit seinem Arm näher zu sich zog, „oder bist du ... wirklich an ihm interessiert? Selbst, wenn du seine Vergangenheit kennen würdest?“

Selbst, wenn er spürte, wie Kuroko seinen Kater ansah, er wollte sichergehen, dass es keine Täuschung war. Es waren schon zu viele gewesen, die ihn gefragt hatten, ob er ihnen Akashi ‚ausleihen‘ könnte, weil sie ihn niedlich fanden. Weil er ein so interessantes Katzenwesen war.

Zu sagen, dass ihn diese Frage nicht ein wenig überraschte, wäre eindeutig gelogen und für einen Moment starrte Kuroko einfach nur zu den beiden. Was genau sah er in Akashi Seijuro? „Er ... fasziniert mich irgendwie. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ... ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn ich ihn verstehen will, je länger ich ihn ansehe.“

Aomine nickte und wandte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Er spürte, dass Kuroko eindeutig ehrlich war, vielleicht zu ehrlich, aber er spürte auch, dass er anders war, als andere. Genauso, wie er es gehört hatte, wie er als Besitzer dieses Clubs war oder wie er war, als er noch hinter seinem Vater hier unterwegs war. Gerüchte konnten sich zwar schnell verbreiten, aber es schien etwas dran zu sein, dass Kuroko eine gütige Seele war.

„Wenn ich dir mehr erzähle ... dann nicht hier“, sagte Aomine schließlich und sah wieder ruhig zu Kuroko.

„Aomine-san“, fing Akashi an und drehte sich zu dem anderen, „bist du sicher, dass ... es eine gute Idee ist?“ Auch, wenn er, wenn er Kuroko ansah, nur eine reine, ehrliche Seele erkennen konnte, aber inzwischen war er mehr als vorsichtig geworden. Er wusste, dass er anderen nicht so einfach vertrauen durfte. Selbst seine sogenannten Eltern hatten in ihm nur ein besonderes Katzenwesen gesehen und er hatte damals vermutlich auch nur Glück gehabt, dass Aomine ihnen diesen Pakt angeboten hatte.

„Ich glaube, Kuroko könnte dir guttun, Seijuro“, sagte Aomine ruhig und strich dem anderen über die Haare und über eins der Ohren, „ich merke auch, wie du ihn musterst, wenn wir hier sind.“

„Es ist nicht ...“, murmelte Akashi und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung, um keinen der beiden anzusehen, da er spürte, wie sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen widerspiegelte, „Aomine-san ...“

Kuroko blickte die beiden ein wenig nachdenklicher an, während er einfach nur zuhörte. „Ja, es wäre vermutlich gut, wenn wir das nicht hier besprechen und ich muss mich Morgen um ein paar andere Dinge kümmern, wie wäre es mit Freitag?“

Aomine sah wieder zu ihm und nickte kurz ein wenig nachdenklicher: „Kannst du ab 17 Uhr?“

„Wir können in meinem Büro reden, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht“, erwiderte Kuroko ein wenig nickend, „der Club macht um 18 Uhr auf, aber ab fünf sind meistens schon welche unten unterwegs. Sagt einfach, dass ihr einen Termin bei mir habt.“

„Gut“, nickte Aomine, während er ihn ruhig ansah. Auch, wenn er immer noch leichte Zweifel hatte, aber er spürte, dass Kuroko seinem Kater wirklich guttun würde und er hoffte einfach, dass er sich in dem anderen nicht täuschte. So sehr er Akashi mochte und so sehr er wirklich für ihn da sein wollte, er wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen immer nur so etwas wie ein Pakt war, der Schlimmeres verhinderte. So, wie Kuroko den anderen gemustert hatte, konnte er vielleicht hoffen, dass zwischen ihnen mehr als nur das war und das Akashi bei ihm wirklich glücklich sein konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Aomine und Akashi privat traf, sorgte Kuroko dafür, dass er sämtliche anderen Dinge erst einmal erledigt hatte. Zusammen mit dem Programmplan für den nächsten Monat.

Am Freitagnachmittag sah er dann noch ein wenig die Dinge durch, die man eventuell zu dem Katzenjungen finden konnte. Auch, wenn er immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht wirklich der Sohn der Akashis war, aufgrund dessen Genen. Er hatte zumindest nichts gefunden, was darauf schließen ließ, dass jemand in dessen Familie diese Abstammung hatte.

Kuroko seufzte und fuhr sich ein wenig durch die Haare. Hielten sie es nur geheim oder war da wirklich etwas dran? Und wenn ja, wer genau war dieser Katzenjunge?

Das Klopfen an der Tür zu seinem Büro brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen. „Herein“, murmelte er nur und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhranzeige auf seinem Computer. Es war noch zu früh für Aomine und Akashi hier zu sein, also konnte es nicht wegen ihnen sein, oder?

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, grinste ihn jemand mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und goldbraunen Augen an. „Huhu Kuroko-cchi! Ich hab hier was für dich!“

Einen Moment blinzelte Kuroko und griff nach dem Schreiben: „Danke, Kise-kun.“ Seine Augen richteten sich auf das, was Kise ihm gegeben hatte, bevor er ein wenig vor sich hin nickte. „Klingt gut. Für wann?“

„Für den ersten Samstag nächsten Monat“, sagte Kise und strahlte ihn an, trat zu Kurokos Schreibtisch und stützte sich gegenüber von ihm darauf ab, „du wartest noch auf jemanden, oder?“

Kuroko musterte den anderen. Samstag im nächsten Monat. Das war in zwei Wochen. Er nickte etwas. „Hm.“

„Dann sage ich bescheid, dass es klar geht!“, grinste Kise und sprang wieder auf, streckte sich etwas, „... hast du übrigens das mit Nekoma gehört?“

Kurz nickte Kuroko erneut und sah dann wieder auf die Informationen, die er gerade dabei war, zu überblicken, bevor er noch einmal eine Augenbraue anhob und Kise wieder ansah: „Nekoma?“ Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war es die Kurzform vom ‚Nekoma Katzenhotel‘, aber da es nicht wirklich in der Nähe seines Clubs war und er damit nicht zu tun hatte, hatte es ihn noch nicht wirklich beschäftigt.

„Sie hatten wohl vor Kurzem ein paar Probleme ...“, murmelte Kise und ging ein wenig in dem Büro auf und ab, „keine Ahnung. Habe es nur aufgeschnappt, als ich mich heute mit meinem Manager getroffen habe.“ Er zuckte dann mit den Schultern und winkte Kuroko noch einmal, bevor er sich daran machte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Wie auch immer. Ich werde schauen, dass ich demnächst mal wieder häufiger vorbeischaue, Kuroko-cchi!“

Kuroko sah ihm kurz nach und seufzte etwas lauter, als Kise die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Eigentlich war er froh, wenn er den anderen nicht ganz so häufig um sich hatte.

Bevor er allerdings weiter über ihn nachdenken konnte, dachte er noch einmal über Nekoma nach und daran, dass Akashi eigentlich ziemlich gut zu denen passte, die dort lebten und arbeiteten. So weit er es gehört hatte, nahm der Leiter des Hotels auch am ehesten diese Art von Wesen auf, um sie zu schützen. „Nekoma ...“, murmelte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu, um ein bisschen darüber zu recherchieren.

Ein wenig blinzelte er, als er an einem Artikel stehenblieb und auf ein Foto sah. Er stoppte und ballte seine Hand zur Faust, während er den Artikel langsam las. ‚ _Das ist nicht wahr ..._ ‘

Ein erneutes Klopfen riss Kuroko aus seinen Gedanken und mit einem schnellen Klick schloss er die Seite, bevor er ein „kommt rein“, aussprach. Er hatte bereits gemerkt, dass es Zeit war, seine beiden Gäste zu empfangen.

Aomine öffnete die Tür und trat, während er Akashis Hand ergriffen hatte, mit diesem ein, sah sich kurz um und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. „Hey.“

Kuroko nickte ihnen zu und erhob sich, deutete zur Seite zu einer kleinen Sitzecke, so dass sie sich gemütlicher hinsetzen konnten. Er selbst ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder, während Aomine und Akashi sich auf dem Sofa ihm gegenüber niederließen.

Kurz blickte Aomine zur Seite, bevor er Kuroko wieder ansah: „Du wirkst gerade, als wenn dich etwas ... schockiert hat?“

„Alles gut“, erwiderte Kuroko und schüttelte den Kopf, wenn auch eher, um diese Gedanken zu verbannen. Es war gerade keine gute Idee das anzusprechen, was er erfahren hatte, als er sich über Nekoma informiert hatte. „Was genau ... kannst du mir sagen?“

Aomine seufzte und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf, lehnte sich nach hinten: „Ich denke nicht, dass der Name ‚Akashi‘ für dich fremd ist. Für irgendjemanden, nicht wahr?“

Kuroko schüttelte nur den Kopf, erwiderte allerdings nichts darauf, sondern wartete, dass Aomine weitersprach.

„Wir wissen es zwar nicht sicher, aber kaum jemand glaubt, dass sie Seijuros wahre Eltern sind“, entgegnete Aomine und legte etwas den Kopf schief, „eher das ...“

„Aomine-san glaubt, dass sie mich für wertvoll gehalten haben und deswegen ‚erkauft‘ haben“, murmelte Akashi und ließ seinen Blick etwas vor sich senken, ohne Kuroko anzusehen, „ich weiß nicht, was daran ist. Ich erinnere mich nur an sie ... und daran, dass Aomine-san mich zu sich geholt hat.“

„Das würde einiges erklären“, murmelte Kuroko und nickte etwas vor sich hin, „ich meine, warum solltest du ein Katzenwesen sein, wenn niemand aus deiner Familie solche Gene besessen hat.“

„Eben“, nickte Aomine, „du hast vermutlich auch nachgeforscht und nichts gefunden.“

Kuroko sah ihn ernst an und nickte kurz: „Aber wieso ... was für einen Pakt hast du geschlossen?“

„War ein bisschen ... schwieriger, aber“, murmelte Aomine und seufzte kurz, „ich wollte verhindern, dass sie ihn an dieses Forschungsinstitut verkaufen, die ein Auge auf Seijuro geworfen hatten. Das war vor etwa zwei Jahren oder so? Damals haben wir entschieden, dass es so das Beste ist. Also habe ich ihn ‚gekauft‘, damit er nicht in die Hände von irgendwelchen Idioten fällt und glaub mir, Kuroko, da gibt’s genug von.“

„Warum hast du das für ihn riskiert?“, murmelte Kuroko und ließ seinen Blick zu dem Katzenjungen schweifen, „vor zwei Jahren ... war das nicht der Anfang deiner Karriere?“

Aomine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kenne Seijuro inzwischen seit sechs bis sieben Jahren und das ich damals gerade gescoutet wurde, war zusätzlich ein Glücksfall, weil es mir dabei geholfen hat.“

Kuroko sah ein wenig nachdenklicher zwischen den beiden Hin und Her: „Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?“

Aomine hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er grinste: „So alt wie du, schätze ich? Oder eher noch neunzehn.“

Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte Kuroko. Natürlich wusste er, dass Aomine nur ein paar Monate jünger als er selbst war, aber er hatte Akashi die letzte Zeit eher für ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als den anderen gehalten. Andererseits, wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er jahrelang auch für jünger gehalten worden, als er wirklich war. „Dennoch ... ihr hättet zu Nekoma gehen können. Der Leiter ist dafür bekannt, Katzenwesen aufzunehmen und zu schützen.“

„Gegen jemanden wie Akashi?“, sah Aomine den anderen fragend an und hob eine Augenbraue, sah zur Seite, „sorry, wenn ich dich enttäusche. Nekoma ist dafür bekannt, ja, aber ... dass was letztlich passiert ist, zeigt, dass sie machtlos sind, wenn es gegen jemanden mit einem großen Ruf im Land geht. und Akashi Masaomi ist eine der größten Persönlichkeiten in Japan, vergiss das nicht, Kuroko.“

Kuroko musste einen Moment schlucken, während er das auf sich wirken ließ. Aomine hatte vermutlich recht, was das anging, aber es bedeutete nur mehr, dass es nicht gerecht war. „Entschuldige, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ...“

„Schon gut“, winkte Aomine ab und lehnte sich zurück, während er immer noch mit einer Hand Akashis gedrückt hielt, „ich denke, ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen.“

Kurz senkte Kuroko seinen Blick, schüttelte dann den Kopf und sah wieder zu den beiden. „Nein, ich ... ich sollte wissen, was solche Menschen tun können, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollen.“

„Kuroko-san?“, flüsterte Akashi und richtete seine Augen auf den anderen, musterte den Besitzer des Clubs einfach nur.

„Es ist nichts“, schüttelte Kuroko den Kopf und wischte sich mit einem Arm über seine Augen, „es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt geht.“

Langsam drehte Akashi seinen Kopf zu Aomine, blickte ihm geradewegs entgegen, als dieser sich ebenfalls zu ihm gedreht hatte.

„Gehen wir, Seijuro“, murmelte Aomine und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er mit dem anderen aufstand, noch ein letztes Mal zu Kuroko sah, bevor er dann mit Akashi den Raum verließ.

Kuroko blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Sessel sitzen, bevor er sich erhob und durch den Raum trat. Seine Augen fielen auf einen Fotorahmen, der ihn und einen Freund im Alter von dreizehn Jahren zeigte. Auf einem Basketballplatz, während sein Freund einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Kuroko besaß sein Freund große, spitze Ohren, die so braun wie seine Haare waren, während er einen buschigeren, braunen Schweif besaß, der nach oben stand. „Bist du noch irgendwo da draußen, Ogiwara-kun?“, brachte er in einem Flüsterton von sich, während er mit einer Hand nach dem Rahmen griff und über das Foto strich.

Seit er den Artikel vorhin gelesen hatte, musste er wieder mehr an diese Sache damals denken. Dieser Moment auf dem Basketballplatz, wo sie dieses Foto gemacht hatten, war einer der letzten Tage, die er noch zusammen mit seinem Freund gespielt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie es seinem Freund inzwischen ging oder wo er war. „Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren ... der mir etwas bedeutet.“ Kuroko wusste, dass er mit vierzehn nichts tun konnte, als Ogiwara vor seinen Augen mitgenommen wurde, aber jetzt war er nicht ganz unfähig, nach allem, was er miterlebt hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass er durchaus etwas bewegen konnte, weil er sich mit zwanzig bereits einen Namen – wenn auch mit der Hilfe seines Vaters – in dieser Stadt gemacht hatte.

Wenn er Ogiwara damals nicht hatte schützen können, weil er einfach noch zu jung war, dann wollte er wenigstens Akashi helfen. „Ich will dir helfen ... nein, ich will mehr für dich sein ... Seijuro-kun.“


	4. Chapter 4

Die Nacht über konnte Kuroko nicht wirklich gut schlafen, auch, weil ihm ständig die Bilder dieses Tages von damals durch den Kopf gingen. Immer wieder sah er dieses Erlebnis, wie er nichts tun konnte, als Ogiwara vor seinen Augen von ihm weggezogen wurde.

Regelmäßig wachte er kurz darauf mitten in der Nacht auf und atmete erst einmal schwer. Er hatte schon eine Weile keine Alpträume mehr von diesem Erlebnis gehabt.

Als er nach einem erneuten Wachwerden bemerkte, wie es draußen langsam anfing, hell zu werden, richtete er sich auf und stand aus seinem Bett auf, um durch die Wohnung zu gehen.

Seine Wohnung befand sich in der zweiten Etage über dem Nachtclub. Die erste Etage gehörte noch zusätzlich für besondere Anlässe zum Club, während er in der dritten Etage noch Platz hatte, falls jemand von seinen Freunden hier übernachtete.

Langsam schritt er ins Bad und sah kurz in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, bevor er sich einfach vorbeugte und sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Er war eindeutig übernächtigt, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Nicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit an dieses Erlebnis mit seinem Kindheitsfreund denken musste.

Zumindest eine Spur wacher ließ er sich in dem Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen und streckte seine Beine aus, gähnte ein wenig und schaltete den Fernseher an, um sich vielleicht was abzulenken. Er stoppte an einem bereits laufenden Film, aber es war gerade alles okay, solange es ihn nicht daran erinnerte, was damals gewesen war.

Dass er bei dem Film leicht einnickte, merkte er nicht einmal. Eher war es die plötzliche Stimme einer Nachrichtensprecherin, die Kuroko dazu brachte, seine Augen zu öffnen und das Fernsehbild anzustarren.

Es war ein kurzes Video von einem von den Flammen umschlossenen Gebäude und dabei eine Nachricht, um was es sich handelte.

Er wusste, dass er nichts hatte tun können, aber er wusste all die Jahre, wo sein Freund festgehalten wurde. Genauso wie er nie das Gesicht desjenigen, der ihn damals mitgenommen hatte, vergessen konnte.

„Ogiwara-kun, du warst nicht dort, als es ... sag mir, dass du nicht dort warst ...“, murmelte Kuroko mit geschockten Augen vor sich hin, „... bitte ... wenn du kannst ... melde dich bei mir ... bitte ... du kannst nicht ... sterben ...“

–*–

Als Aomine am Samstagabend mit Akashi in dem Club saß, wunderte es ihn schon, dass er keinerlei Anzeichen von Kuroko entdeckte. Eigentlich hatte er sich dran gewöhnt, ihn zu sehen, wie er ihn – oder eher Akashi – beobachtete. Lag es an ihrem Gespräch gestern oder war es etwas anderes, wieso er nicht wirklich zu sehen war?

„Aomine-san?“, fing Akashi leise an und legte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des anderen.

„Ah, es ist nichts“, entgegnete Aomine ruhig und streckte seinen einen Arm nach hinten aus, „vermutlich ist es nur wie immer und wir können ihn nur gerade nicht sehen. Warum mache ich mir Gedanken um Kuroko, huh?“

Akashi blickte ihn etwas von der Seite her an, bevor er einfach nur vor sich sah: „Er wirkte gestern, als wenn er bedrückt wäre oder sich an was erinnert?“

Kurz nickte Aomine und legte einen Arm um den anderen, hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. „Ich weiß. Als wenn wir irgendwas bei ihm ausgelöst hätten damit ...“

„Habt ihr Kuroko-san heute gesehen?“

Bevor Aomine sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte, lauschte er einem der Mitarbeiter ein Stück von ihnen entfernt, während er allerdings eher so tat, als wenn er sich nicht dafür interessierte. Weswegen er sich auch daran machte, Akashi ein wenig an den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Nein, seit letzter Nacht nicht mehr.“

Einen Moment blinzelte Aomine, während er mit einem Seitenblick zu Akashi blickte. „Vielleicht ist es doch etwas mehr ...“, murmelte er leise genug, dass ihn sonst keiner hören konnte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass wir ... Kuroko-san an etwas erinnern“, fing Akashi leise zurück an und senkte seinen Blick etwas, „können wir nicht was tun?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass es nur daran liegt, was er gestern erfahren hat“, sagte Aomine und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „ich würde ja gerne. Aber wir kennen ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht.“

„Kuroko-cchi ist nicht hier?!“

Überrascht über die plötzlich eindeutig lautere Stimme drehte Aomine seinen Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte irritiert zu dem jungen Mann mit diesen strahlenden, blonden Haaren, der gerade schockiert zu den anderen sah. „Wer ist’n das?“

„Kise, nicht so laut“, brummte einer der anderen und sah sich ein wenig verunsichert um, was Aomine dazu brachte, sich wieder normal hinzusetzen und zu tun, als wenn er nichts von ihnen mitbekam.

„Ja, schon gut, aber ... soll ich mal nach ihm sehen? Kuroko-cchi und ich sind schließlich schon länger befreundet“, sagte Kise und grinste die anderen an, „er ist bestimmt oben.“

„Aomine-san?“, murmelte Akashi und setzte sich etwas auf, „können wir ... nicht auch was tun?“

Aomine seufzte, während er Kise kurz darauf beobachtete, wie er durch den Club ging. „Wir können schlecht mit ihm gehen, Seijuro.“

„Ich passe auf, dass mich sonst keiner sieht?“, guckte Akashi ihn nun an, worauf Aomine seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte und geradewegs in diese roten Augen sah.

Kurz fuhr sich Aomine durch die Haare, bevor er tief durchatmete. Er hatte durchaus gemerkt, wie sehr Kuroko an Akashi interessiert war und er spürte, dass es dem Besitzer des Clubs vermutlich sogar helfen würde, wenn es ihm gerade wirklich nicht gutging. Kurz sah er zur Seite und zu Kise, bevor er langsam seufzte. „Gut. Aber pass wirklich auf. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand was merkt. Auch, wenn ich sicher bin, dass es Kuroko vermutlich helfen würde, wenn er dich sieht.“

„Danke, Aomine-san“, nickte Akashi, richtete sich auf und machte sich daran, Kise zu folgen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht von irgendwem gesehen zu werden.

–*–

Langsam folgte Akashi dem anderen in die zweite Etage, beobachtete ihn, wie er die Tür der Wohnung scheinbar mit einem Zweitschlüssel aufschloss und sich ins Innere bewegte.

Kurz blickte sich Akashi um, bevor er ihm nachging und sich in einem unbemerkten Moment an Kise vorbei bewegte, um sich im Inneren in der Nähe zu verstecken.

Da sich der andere scheinbar nicht sonderlich für etwas interessierte, sondern schnurstracks in eine Richtung ging, war es auch nicht so schwer, unbemerkt zu bleiben.

„Kuroko-cchi!“

Die Stimme des anderen brachte Akashi dazu, vorsichtig in eins der anderen Zimmer zu blicken, während er ansonsten aber hinter der halb geschlossenen Tür zum scheinbaren Wohnzimmer blieb. Das einzige, was er sehen konnte, war ein Teil des Sofas, sowie Kise, der sich an der Ecke niederließ.

„Kise-kun? Was ... machst du hier?“

Kurokos Stimme klang zu bedrückt und gar nicht so, wie er es gewohnt war. Es versetzte Akashi einen leichten Stich, als er ihn so hörte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Kuroko wegen ihm so bedrückt war.

„Die anderen machen sich Sorgen um dich und ich auch, dass weißt du, oder?“, sprach Kise weiter und sorgte dafür, dass Akashi seine Gedanken bezüglich des anderen erst einmal nach hinten schob.

„Tut mir leid, ich ...“, murmelte Kuroko, „es ist nur ... hast du das von Arukawa Kouhei gehört?“

Akashi zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen hörte und rutschte ein Stück von der Tür weg, lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dieser und rutschte auf den Boden. Sein Schweif schwenkte zur Seite. ‚ _Kuroko-san ... kennt ihn?_ ‘

„Ja, habe ich“, drang Kises Stimme nun ruhig zu ihm durch, „er wurde scheinbar getötet. Vor einem guten Monat?“

Überrascht hob Akashi eine Augenbraue und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte nichts davon gehört, dass dieser Kerl tot war und solange er es nicht bestätigt sah, wusste er, dass es immer eine Möglichkeit gab, dass er noch lebte.

„Sein ... Labor oder was auch immer es ist ... wurde gestern niedergebrannt“, sagte Kuroko leise weiter, „... was ist mit denen, die dort gefangen gehalten wurden? Was ist ... Kise-kun? Was ist mit Ogiwara-kun? Wo ... ist er, wenn dieser Kerl tot ist?!“

„Kuroko-cchi beruhig dich“, fing Kise an, „du weißt nicht, ob er dort war, oder? Wir finden ihn. Bestimmt.“

Akashi schluckte, als er den beiden zuhörte, während er ein wenig vor sich sah. Von wem redete Kuroko da? Hatte er einen Freund, der dort von ihm gefangen gehalten wurde?

„Ich will ihn wiedersehen, Kise-kun“, sagte Kuroko leise vor sich hin, „ich will wissen, dass es ihm gut geht ... ich will ...“

„Ganz ruhig, Kuroko-cchi“, entgegnete Kise, „ich werde mit Kasamatsu-senpai reden und wir finden ihn. Ganz bestimmt. Du kannst dich auf deine Freunde verlassen, okay?“

Akashi blinzelte und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hoffte so sehr, dass er Kuroko ebenfalls irgendwie helfen konnte.

„Danke, Kise-kun“, sagte Kuroko ruhig zurück.

„Hey, wir sind Freunde!“, erwiderte Kise und Akashi hatte so ein Gefühl, als wenn dieser den Clubbesitzer gerade mehr als deutlich anstrahlte, „jetzt ruh dich aus. Ich sage Bescheid, dass es dir heute nicht so gut geht.“

„Ja, danke ...“, sagte Kuroko noch.

Akashi zuckte etwas zusammen, als er kurz darauf Schritte hörte, weswegen er sich aufraffte und sich in eins der nächsten Zimmer bewegte und die Tür leise zubewegte, um nur einen kleinen Spalt zu haben, durch den er Kise beobachten konnte.

Erst, als er sah, wie der andere die Wohnung verließ, atmete Akashi ein wenig durch und entspannte sich etwas, bevor er sich langsam zurück in den Flur bewegte. Sollte er ebenfalls gehen oder Kuroko aufsuchen, wenn er schon hier war? War es eine gute Idee, wenn er sich dem anderen zeigte?

Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, bemerkte er, wie die Wohnzimmertür aufgeschoben wurde und blinzelte irritiert, als er geradewegs in die hellblauen Augen des Clubbesitzers sah. „Kuroko-san ...“

Kuroko sah überrascht zu dem Katzenjungen, während er einen Moment nicht wirklich wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass Akashi in seiner Wohnung war. War er Kise vorher gefolgt? Eigentlich gab es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, wie er hier reinkam.

„Entschuldige Kuroko-san“, murmelte Akashi und verbeugte sich etwas, „ich wollte nicht ... uh ...“

„... Seijuro-kun“, murmelte Kuroko und trat auf den anderen zu, legte seine Arme um Akashi und drückte ihn einfach nur an sich, schloss seine Augen dabei und blieb mit ihm in dem Flur stehen, ohne sich ansonsten groß zu bewegen.

Ein wenig verspannte sich Akashi, als er spürte, wie Kuroko ihn so plötzlich an sich drückte, allerdings beruhigte er sich und ließ es schließlich zu, dass der andere ihn so festhielt. Auch, wenn es ihn für einen Moment überraschte, dass Kuroko ihn beim Vornamen nannte. „Kuroko-san, was ...“

Langsam öffnete Kuroko seine Augen und sah in die roten des Katzenjungen, während er sich langsam ein Stück von ihm löste, auch, wenn er seine Arme immer noch halb um den anderen geschlungen hatte. „Bleib bei mir, Seijuro.“

Kurz weitete Akashi seine Augen und starrte den anderen erschrocken an, bevor er sich nun einfach gegen ihn lehnte. „Was kann ich ... tun, dass es dir besser geht, Kuroko-san?“

„Bleib bei mir“, murmelte Kuroko und sah einfach nur weiterhin in diese roten Augen, ließ seine Hände zu den Wangen des anderen gleiten, bevor er sich etwas vorbeugte und Akashi einfach küsste. Wenn auch für den ersten Moment nur leicht und nicht lange.

„Kuroko-san ...“, murmelte Akashi überrascht und sah ihn einfach an, während sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete.

„Seijuro ...“, flüsterte Kuroko und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er den anderen erneut küsste, diesmal um einiges verlangender. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, wieso er es gerade tat, aber irgendwas in ihm schrie danach. Er wollte einfach nur sichergehen, dass er den anderen nicht mehr verlor. Nicht so, wie Ogiwara.

In dem Moment, als Kuroko angefangen hatte, ihn zu küssen, blendete Akashi sämtliche andere Gedanken aus. In dem Moment wollte er einfach nur genießen und bei dem anderen sein.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so beieinander und waren in einem mehr als leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken, bevor Kuroko ihn langsam beendete und einfach nur still den anderen ansah.

„Kuroko-san“, hauchte Akashi und sah ebenfalls einfach nur zu Kuroko, während er seinen Blick gar nicht von diesen hellblauen Augen nehmen konnte.

„Niemand ... wird dich mir wegnehmen, Seijuro ...“, flüsterte Kuroko, während er den anderen nur langsam losließ.

Ein wenig zuckte Akashi zusammen, als er den Blick des anderen bemerkte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn er ihm tief in die Seele blickte. Diese Entschlossenheit, die er darin sah, ließ ihn ein wenig erschaudern und dennoch wusste Akashi, dass er gar nicht mehr ohne den anderen sein wollte. Warum fühlte er plötzlich so für jemanden, den er erst vor Kurzem kennengelernt hatte? „Kuroko-san ...“


	5. Chapter 5

Noch leicht verschlafen rutschte Akashi zur Seite, drückte sich gegen den Körper neben sich und blinzelte nur ein wenig in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Seine Augen richteten sich auf das schlafende Gesicht Kurokos, während er langsam realisierte, dass er bei dem Clubbesitzer war.

„... Kuroko-san?“, murmelte er und umklammerte etwas die Bettdecke über ihnen. Wie lange hatte er eigentlich geschlafen? Draußen schien es noch dunkel zu sein, also war es wohl irgendwo späte Nacht. War es richtig, hier bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn er doch eigentlich mit Aomine hier war? Was dachte der andere wohl, wenn er nicht zurückkam?

Ein wenig drehte sich Akashi zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, als er bemerkte, wie Kuroko seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und nun sein Gesicht gegen seine Halsbeuge drückte. „Uh, Kuroko-san ... bitte ...“

„Nicht ...“, murmelte Kuroko, ohne das er wirklich wach war, weiterhin den anderen festhaltend, „bleib hier, Seijuro.“

„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte Akashi und seufzte etwas, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und mit einem Seitenblick Kuroko ansah, „Aomine-san ist doch hier und ...“

Kuroko öffnete nun doch ein Auge, ließ den anderen aber nicht los. „Ich habe ihm ein Zimmer in der nächsten Etage dieses Hauses angeboten, als du eingeschlafen warst. Jetzt bitte ... lass uns weiterschlafen, Seijuro.“

Akashi seufzte etwas, bevor er sich zu Kuroko drehte. Warum konnte er ihm nur einfach nicht widerstehen? Ein kurzes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder gegen den anderen drückte. „Ja, entschuldige, Kuroko-san.“

„Tetsuya“, murmelte Kuroko und ließ seine Augen auf dem anderen liegen.

„Was?“, erwiderte Akashi ein wenig fragender, blinzelte Kuroko verwirrt an.

„Nenn mich ‚Tetsuya‘ ... Seijuro-kun“, sagte Kuroko etwas eindringlicher, während er Akashi aus müden Augen ansah.

„Aber ...“, fing Akashi an, während er dem anderen in die hellblauen Augen sah, die ihn abwartend ansahen, „okay, Tetsuya.“

„Hm“, machte Kuroko und schloss langsam wieder seine Augen, drückte Akashi wieder an sich, während er etwas lächelte, „ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst, Seijuro.“

Kurz spürte er einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen, bevor Akashi ebenfalls etwas lächelte und langsam auch wieder seine Augen schloss, sich ebenfalls an den anderen schmiegte. „Gute Nacht, Tetsuya.“

„Gute Nacht, Seijuro, schlaf gut ...“, murmelte Kuroko noch, bevor er langsam wieder in einen friedlichen Schlaf glitt.

–*–

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es bereits hell und er bemerkte nach kurzem, dass er alleine in dem Bett des anderen lag. Ein wenig blinzelte Akashi und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Leise Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren, weswegen er sich nun langsam aufrichtete und sich daran machte, dass Zimmer zu verlassen.

Kurz bevor er den Flur bis zur Küche und dem angrenzenden Esszimmer durchquert hatte, blieb er stehen, als er eine der Stimmen daraus als die von Aomine erkannte.

Überrascht hob Akashi eine Augenbraue, bevor er, während er immer noch in einem von Kurokos Schlafanzügen steckte, die Tür öffnete und die anderen ansah. „Morgen.“

„Hey, Morgen Seijuro“, grinste Aomine ihn an und trat zu ihm, legte den Kopf schief, „hattest du deinen Spaß mit Kuroko?“

Akashi blinzelte und drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite: „Wir haben nur gekuschelt, Aomine-san.“

„Hm, gut zu wissen“, sagte Aomine und strich dem anderen durch die Haare und über die Ohren, bevor er sich etwas vorbeugte, „... ich will nicht, dass dir jemand etwas antut, was du nicht willst, ja?“

Einen Moment sah Akashi einfach nur in die dunkelblauen Augen des anderen, während er den geflüsterten Worten Aomines lauschte. Er wusste, dass Aomine ihn die letzte Zeit häufiger vor solchen Kerlen beschützt hatte.

Sein Blick glitt ein wenig zur Seite und er musterte Kuroko, der dabei war ein Frühstück für sie vorzubereiten. Allerdings war Kuroko doch anders, oder? „... Kuro–Tetsuya ist anders, Aomine-san.“

„Hm“, machte Aomine und streckte sich etwas nach hinten, lächelte den anderen dann wieder an, „scheinbar, wenn du ihn beim Vornamen nennst, Seijuro.“ Er hatte doch geahnt, dass es eine gute Idee war, die beiden alleine zu lassen. Nicht, weil Kuroko so sehr ein Auge auf Akashi geworfen hatte, sondern weil es andersrum fast genauso war. Er spürte, dass sich Akashi bei Kuroko genauso wohlfühlte. Das war der Grund, wieso er nichts gegen den Besitzer des Clubs unternahm.

„Guten Morgen, Seijuro“, fing Kuroko an, als er zu ihm trat und ihn ruhig anlächelte, nachdem er die letzten Sachen auf dem Frühstückstisch abgestellt hatte, „lass uns frühstücken, ja?“

„Ja“, nickte Akashi ruhig und sah noch einmal mit einem Seitenblick zu Aomine. Warum fühlte er sich nur in Kurokos Nähe so wohl, obwohl er bis jetzt nie wirklich mit Fremden klargekommen war?

Aomine bemerkte dessen Blick und zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Lass uns essen und danach sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen, Seijuro.“

„Hm“, nickte Akashi ruhig dazu, während sie sich zu Kuroko an dem Tisch niederließen.

Eine längere Weile beobachtete Kuroko den anderen, bevor er seinen Kopf etwas mehr hob und sein Essen unterbrach: „Du kannst hierbleiben, Seijuro.“

„Was?“, erwiderte Akashi und sah überrascht auf, sah geradewegs in diese hellblauen Augen ihm gegenüber, bevor er einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Aomine warf, „ich denke, es ist besser ...“

„Ich will, dass du hier bei mir bleibst, Seijuro“, sagte Kuroko nun etwas ernster.

„Hah? Was wird das, Kuroko?“, fing Aomine an und hob eine Augenbraue, während er seinen Blick auf den anderen richtete.

„... Tetsuya, ich –“, murmelte Akashi und drehte seinen Kopf zu Aomine um, blickte ihn ein wenig fragender und unsicherer an, „... das ist glaube keine gute Idee.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du an meinen Entscheidungen zweifelst, Seijuro“, sagte Kuroko weiterhin eindringlich zu ihm sehend, „ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen.“

Aomine sah kurz zur Seite und starrte dann wieder Kuroko mit einem skeptischen Ausdruck an: „Was? Ich denke nicht, dass du darüber entscheiden kannst, Kuroko.“

„Doch“, sagte Kuroko ruhig zurück, seine Augen nicht von dem Katzenjungen nehmend, „Seijuro bleibt bei mir, Aomine.“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verengten sich Aomines Augen, bevor er aufstand und Akashis Arm griff: „Wir gehen.“

„Aomine-san“, murmelte Akashi, ließ sich aber von dem anderen durch den Raum und den Flur ziehen, „ich ...“

„Zieh dich um und dann verschwinden wir von hier“, sagte Aomine und ließ ihn langsam los, musterte seinen Kater, „es war eine dämliche Idee, Kuroko zu vertrauen. Es sind doch eh alle gleich, die dich wollen.“

„Aomine-san ...“, murmelte Akashi erneut, nickte dann aber und machte sich auf den Weg in Kurokos Zimmer, um seine Sachen von gestern wieder anzuziehen. Auch, wenn er nicht so wirklich glauben konnte, dass Kuroko so sein sollte, wie all die anderen, die ihn besitzen wollten. Das, was er eben gehört hatte, klang eindeutig danach, dass Aomine recht hatte.

Nachdem er sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging er zurück in den Flur und griff nach Aomines Hand, ließ seine Augen zur Seite gleiten, wo Kuroko in dem Türrahmen zur Küche stand und einen viel zu ernsten Ausdruck drauf hatte.

„Wenn du noch einmal in seine Nähe kommst, garantiere ich für nichts, Kuroko“, sagte Aomine noch einmal, bevor er sich daran machte, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Wie konnte er sich nur so in dem anderen getäuscht haben?

Akashi blickte nur noch ein letztes Mal zurück zu Kuroko, bevor er seufzte und seinen Blick abwandte, um neben Aomine herzugehen.

„Sie sind alle gleich, Seijuro“, murmelte Aomine und ballte seine andere Hand zur Faust, „ich bin so froh, dass Kuroko nicht mehr mit dir getan hat.“

„Ja ... sind sie, Aomine-san“, murmelte Akashi und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden vor ihnen. Auch, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Aomine recht hatte. Wenn er immer noch hoffte, dass Kuroko anders war. Er hatte eindeutig bewiesen, dass er es nicht war.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein wenig schluckte Kuroko, lehnte sich gegen die Wand im Flur und ließ sich daran hinuntergleiten, so dass er auf dem Boden saß. Was hatte er da eigentlich gesagt? Er wollte doch nur nicht, dass er wieder jemanden verlor, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Er streckte seine Beine vor sich aus und sah einfach nur auf die andere Seite des Flurs gegen die Wand. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass es nicht das Richtige war, wenn er Akashi dazu zwang, bei ihm zu bleiben. Er wollte doch einfach nur bei ihm sein, um ihn zu schützen, weil er Ogiwara nicht hatte schützen können.

Langsam richtete er sich doch auf und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer, angelte nebenbei nach dem Telefon und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, tippte eine Nummer ein und wartete dann das Freizeichen ab. Warum hatte er gerade denjenigen wahrscheinlich für immer vergrault, den er an seiner Seite haben wollte?

„Hallo? ... Ah, warte ... ja?“

Einen Moment lächelte Kuroko etwas bitter vor sich hin, während er im Hintergrund ein paar Stimmen hörte. „Kise-kun, hast du gerade Zeit?“

„Kuroko-cchi? Was ist los? Du klingst gar nicht gut“, sprach Kise ein wenig überrascht aus, „uh und ... ich hab gleich ein Fotoshooting. Wenn du willst, können wir uns danach treffen. Du weißt doch, wo das Studio ist. In einer Stunde?“

Kuroko seufzte, nickte aber ein wenig vor sich hin. „Ja, danke ...“

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken und ... ah– Kasamatsu-senpai! Ich komme gleich, uh, sorry, Kuroko-cchi, wir sehen uns später, ja?“

„Hmhm, entschuldige, dass ich dich gestört habe“, murmelte Kuroko, während er ein wenig schmunzelte und danach das Gespräch beendete. Er wusste ja, dass Kise häufig tagsüber genug zu tun hatte. Aber er war froh, dass er gleich wenigstens etwas Zeit für ihn haben konnte.

–*–

Still lehnte er gegen die Wand des Kabinengangs, der zu der Sporthalle führte, während er momentan die Kapuze seines Kapuzenpullovers über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte, so dass man nicht direkt erkennen konnte, was er war.

Normalerweise war er nicht hier, während Aomine ein Spiel hatte, aber diesmal fühlte er sich einfach nicht gut dabei, wenn er alleine in dessen Wohnung blieb oder wenn er sich unter den Menschen auf der Tribüne befand.

Eigentlich wusste Akashi nicht einmal, ob es das Richtige war, dass er Kuroko abgelehnt hatte. Aber irgendwas war so anders an ihm gewesen. Dabei hatte er die letzte Nacht genossen, bei ihm zu schlafen und mit ihm zu kuscheln. Er hatte sich in der Nähe des anderen wohlgefühlt und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als wenn Kuroko wirklich anders war, als andere Menschen. Er hatte es wirklich geglaubt.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf Aomine, wie dieser sich über das Spielfeld bewegte. Vermutlich gab es niemanden sonst, der ihn ganz normal behandelte. Für alle war er nur ein besonderes Katzenwesen, was sie besitzen wollten.

Die Schlusssirene brachte Akashi dazu, wieder aufzusehen und seine Augen fixierten die von Aomine, als dieser sich ein Handtuch um die Schultern legte und auf dem Weg zu ihm noch eine Trinkflasche griff. „Aomine-san ...“, flüsterte Akashi, als er ihn vor sich sah.

„Versuch über Kuroko hinweg zu kommen, Seijuro“, sagte Aomine und sah ihn ernst an, „... und tut mir leid. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass er nicht anders ist, als andere.“ Kurz darauf lächelte er und beugte sich etwas vor, hauchte Akashi einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wollen wir uns gleich in der Nähe in dem Café niederlassen? Hab gehört, die haben was Neues an Kuchen dort.“

Akashi blickte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er ebenfalls lächelte und schließlich nickte: „Das klingt gut, Aomine-san.“

Aomine seufzte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, trank einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkflasche, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zurück zu seinem Team zu gehen. „Du solltest aufhören, mich mit ‚-san‘ anzureden. Ich weiß nicht, was dir lieber ist, aber du bist _nicht_ mein ‚Kätzchen‘, sondern mein Freund, Seijuro.“

Etwas irritierter sah Akashi ihm nach, bevor er einfach nur schmunzelte. „Du hast recht ... Daiki.“ Auch, wenn es vielleicht anfangs wie das gewirkt hatte, dass Aomine ihn ‚erkauft‘ hatte, aber er hatte sich bei ihm sowieso nie so gefühlt. Er sollte anfangen, Aomine als Freund und nicht als seinen Besitzer zu sehen.

–*–

Eine Weile wartete Kuroko am Rand des Studios, indem Kise sein Fotoshooting hatte, bis dieser schließlich zu ihm trat und ihn angrinste.

„Hey, Kuroko-cchi! Was gibt’s?“, fing Kise gut gelaunt an, als er neben den anderen trat und ihn ansah. Natürlich hatte er die Stimmung des anderen bemerkt, als sie vorher telefoniert hatten, aber erst einmal wollte er nicht darauf eingehen.

„Ich denke, ich habe etwas ziemlich Dummes getan, Kise-kun“, murmelte Kuroko und sah einfach in eine andere Richtung.

„Hm“, machte Kise und legte den Kopf schief, „lass uns ´nen Kaffee oder so trinken gehen.“ Eigentlich wollte er nur irgendwo sein, wo er gemütlicher mit Kuroko reden konnte.

Kuroko nickte und folgte dem anderen einfach, bis sie in einem nahegelegenen Café in einer hinteren Ecke saßen.

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten, sah Kise zu dem anderen: „Was hast du gemacht, Kuroko-cchi?“

Kuroko atmete ein wenig tief ein und aus, bevor er Kise wieder anblickte: „Ich denke, ich habe mich in einen Katzenjungen verliebt und nun dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn vergrault habe.“

„Einen Katzenjungen?“, fragte Kise und hob eine Augenbraue, „und was meinst du, mit vergrault?“

„Ich wollte nur ... nicht wieder jemanden verlieren, wie Ogiwara-kun, also ... habe ich wohl etwas zu sehr ... bestimmend reagiert, dass ich ihn bei mir haben will“, murmelte Kuroko leise vor sich hin.

Kise sah ihn einen Moment geschockt an. „Kuroko-cchi, dass ...“, er stoppte kurz, als er bemerkte, wie ihre Bestellung ankam, sah kurz der Bedienung nach, wie diese sie wieder alleine ließ, bevor er sich zurück zu Kuroko drehte, „... es passt nicht zu dir, so zu reagieren.“

„Aber ich habe ihn vergrault, weil ich ihn bei mir behalten wollte, obwohl ich wusste, was er durchgemacht hat“, murmelte Kuroko und sah ein wenig grübelnd vor sich.

„Kannst du es ihm nicht versuchen zu erklären?“, fing Kise an und sah ein wenig nachdenklicher aus, „du hattest es auch nicht leicht. Immerhin musstest du mit ansehen, wie dein Freund ... verschleppt wurde. Wenn du es erklärst ...“

Kuroko sah etwas bedrückter vor sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu noch eine Chance bekam. So, wie Aomine gewirkt hatte, würde er nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekam, mit Akashi zu reden oder sich ihnen zu erklären. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu die Möglichkeit kriege.“

„Ah“, machte Kise und streckte sich etwas, „gib nicht auf, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst. Und sag ihm das, wenn du ihn siehst, Kuroko-cchi!“ Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wen sein Freund meinte oder wie die Situation zwischen ihnen war, aber er hoffte wirklich, dass Kuroko noch einmal die Chance bekam, sich zu erklären, um glücklich zu werden.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko wusste wirklich nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als er die nächsten Tage bemerken musste, dass Aomine und Akashi nicht in dem Club, wie gewöhnlich, auftauchten.

Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, auch wenn er sich gewünscht hatte, dass es anders war.

Er wusste, dass er nichts daran ändern konnte, weswegen er sich nach einigen Tagen des stillen Beobachtens in sein Büro zurückzog, um sich um wichtige Dinge zu kümmern. Es brachte schließlich nichts, wenn er sich deswegen verrückt machen ließ.

Nach der ersten Woche im nächsten Monat seufzte er etwas auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Inzwischen waren zwei bis drei Wochen vergangen, seit er Akashi und Aomine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Mit jedem Tag, der vergangen war, merkte Kuroko, wie sehr es ihn eigentlich schmerzte. Inzwischen war er sich zumindest sicher, dass er den anderen liebte. Gab es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass er es ihm sagen konnte? Dass er sich zumindest erklären konnte, auch, wenn es nicht rückgängig zu machen war, was er damals gesagt hatte?

„Kuroko-cchi?“, hörte er kurz darauf Kises Stimme, als dieser kurz geklopft und die Tür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet hatte, „kann ich reinkommen?“

Kuroko nickte nur und sah den anderen ruhig an, während Kise die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Ich habe eine Spur, wo Ogiwara sein könnte“, sagte Kise ruhig daraufhin und lächelte den anderen an, „zumindest lebt er noch.“

Kuroko hob seinen Kopf und sah Kise mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Freude an. „Ehrlich?“ Das war wenigstens eine der wenigen guten Nachrichten, die er momentan bekam.

„Hmhm“, nickte Kise ruhig grinsend, „er befindet sich im Ausland. Scheinbar wurde er an jemand anderes verkauft? Ich kann dir Details zukommen lassen.“

„Danke, Kise-kun“, sagte Kuroko etwas erleichterter. Wenn sein Freund von jemandem gekauft wurde, hatte er vielleicht auch Möglichkeiten, ihn zurückzubekommen. Immerhin war er durchaus auch nicht wenig erfolgreich und er würde alles dafür tun, um Ogiwara wieder bei sich zu haben. So, wie Akashi. „... Kise-kun?“

„Ja?“, fing Kise an und bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung des anderen, so dass er etwas seufzte, „keine Spur von diesem Katzenjungen?“

Seufzend schüttelte Kuroko den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Kise nie gesagt hatte, um wen es sich handelte. Aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht unbedingt so ratsam war. Noch nicht. Auch, wenn Kise sein Freund war. „Bevor ich mich um Ogiwara-kun kümmere, will ich ... die Sache mit Seijuro-kun klären. Daher ...“, kurz überlegte er, bevor er ein wenig nickte, „und es gibt nur eine Person, die Kontakt zu ihm hat.“

„Hm? Und du willst, dass ich denjenigen ausfindig mache?“, vermutete Kise und legte den Kopf etwas schief, „wer ist es?“

„Aomine Daiki“, antwortete Kuroko, während er nickte, „kannst du rausfinden, wo ich ihn treffen kann?“

Kises Augen wurden einen Moment größer, während er seinen Freund anstarrte: „Aomine?! Du meinst ... den Basketballspieler, der vor ein paar Tagen ein Angebot aus der NBA bekommen hat?!“

Kuroko blinzelte etwas überrascht, während er den anderen musterte. Aomine hatte ein Angebot aus der NBA? Hieß das, er würde demnächst Japan verlassen? „Uh, vermutlich?“

Kise seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Uaaah, warum sagst du mir nicht, dass du _ihn_ kennst? Kuroko-cchi, das ist fies!“ Dennoch grinste er dann. „Ah, aber gut. Ich kriege das schon hin, kein Problem!“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so interessiert ...“, sagte Kuroko ein wenig schmunzelnd. Auch, wenn es gerade interessant war, wie sich Kises Blick dadurch ins Strahlende veränderte. War er so ein großer Fan des anderen? Dennoch, eigentlich hoffte Kuroko nur, dass er noch einmal mit ihm – und dadurch mit Akashi – reden konnte.

–*–

Kuroko wusste, dass er sich gedulden musste, nachdem er mit Kise gesprochen hatte, aber irgendwie war er dennoch nervös.

Er wusste, dass er mit Akashi reden wollte – musste – bevor dieser mit Aomine vermutlich mitging und er eher weniger die Chance bekam, ihn wiederzusehen. Zumindest für die nächsten Jahre.

Aber inzwischen waren es erneut drei Tage und langsam machte er sich doch so Gedanken, ob es überhaupt was brachte. Ob Aomine überhaupt noch einmal zuließ, dass er sich erklärte und ob Akashi ihm überhaupt noch einmal vertraute.

Er wollte nicht wieder jemanden verlieren, der ihm etwas bedeutete. Nur weil er nicht wirklich nachgedacht hatte, als er diese Dinge zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn etwas zusammenzucken, bevor er danach griff und auf die bekommene Nachricht sah. Er erkannte eine Adresse, die Kise ihm geschrieben hatte, zusammen mit einem „ _Aomine wartet in einer Stunde dort auf dich_ “, was Kuroko zumindest etwas durchatmen ließ.

Er wusste, dass es vermutlich durchaus was bedeutete, dass Aomine ihm zumindest noch eine Chance gab, sich zu erklären. Diesmal würde er es nicht wieder vermasseln. Er konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass Aomine es verstand und dass Akashi ihm noch eine Chance gab, ihm zu zeigen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte.

–*–

Kurz vor der Adresse eines kleinen Cafés stoppte Kuroko und atmete etwas tief durch, bevor er eintrat und sich ein wenig umsah.

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis er Aomine sah, zusammen mit Akashi, auch, wenn sich Kuroko nicht sicher war, ob er das jetzt wirklich gut finden sollte oder eher nicht.

„Hallo“, murmelte Kuroko und ließ sich auf einem freien Stuhl ihnen gegenüber nieder, „uh ... und ... ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für das alles letztlich ...“

„Du meintest es aber so, oder?“, fing Aomine an, während er die Arme vor sich verschränkte.

Kuroko schluckte, nickte dennoch zögerlicher. Er wusste, dass er es in gewisserweise so meinte, nur nicht unbedingt in dieser Art sagen wollte. „Hm, ich ... will nur nie wieder erleben, wie jemand aus meinem Leben gerissen wird, deswegen habe ich wohl etwas zu heftig reagiert.“

„Hm“, machte Aomine und nickte, richtete seine Augen auf Akashi, der einfach nur still zu Kuroko sah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es so meintest, Tetsuya“, sagte Akashi leise und sah ihn weiterhin ernst an, „aber ... es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, als du so reagiert hattest. Ich ...“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Seijuro“, murmelte Kuroko und sah ihm ernst entgegen, „und uh ... ich will dich wirklich nicht nur _deswegen_ bei mir haben, sondern ... ich liebe dich.“

„Tetsuya“, murmelte Akashi und blickte ihm ruhig entgegen, „ich ... will dir glauben und ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben.“

„Was?“, sah Kuroko ein wenig überraschter aus, „ich meine, warum ...?“

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen“, sagte Aomine und zuckte mit den Schultern, „auch nach dem Angebot, was ich gekriegt habe. Ob Seijuro mit mir nach Amerika geht oder nicht. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn bei dir zu lassen, aber ... ich denke, du hast ein gutes Herz, Kuroko.“

„Uh, danke, Aomine-kun“, nickte Kuroko und sah ein wenig verlegen zu dem anderen, „das du mir ebenfalls vertraust und so und ... ich will dir versprechen, dass ich dafür sorge, dass niemand ihm mehr etwas antut.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, sagte Aomine und grinste den anderen an, bevor er zu Akashi sah, „und ich hoffe, du kannst bei ihm endlich glücklich werden, Seijuro.“

„Ich war auch bei dir glücklich, Daiki, aber ... ja, danke“, lächelte Akashi ihn an.

„Viel Erfolg dort drüben“, sagte Kuroko ruhig lächelnd, „und ich hoffe, Kise-kun hat dich nicht zu sehr nerven müssen?“

„Danke“, entgegnete Aomine und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf, „oh, der? Nee, nich‘ wirklich.“

Ein wenig überrascht sah Kuroko ihn an, während Aomine ihn einfach nur anblickte und ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zeigte. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, als wenn er irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt hatte. Aber wenn, dann würde er da demnächst eh von Kise genug zu erfahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seit längerer Zeit mal wieder was richtiges zu KnB /AkaKuro geschrieben... und ja, das hier wird ne Fortsetzung kriegen, aber als nächstes wohl erstmal wieder haikyuu ^^ (oder das wird dann n Crossover, durchaus auch möglich ;3)

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter ;3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
